The Snake's Love
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: They had been bonded as children but knew eachother for much longer. But it took so much more for these snakes to find themselves and the true love they ended up sharing. What happened along the way to seal Narcissa and Lucius as more than a pureblooded elitest couple... Follow them on their jurney. Starts with Cissy's entrance into Hogwarts and onwards. Better than it sounds!
1. Prologue: For the Love of Blood Purity

_**The Snake's Love**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello lovely readers! I hope that you're all doing fabulous! I just wanted to take this opportunity to introduce myself. My name is Tori; and I am so excited to be writing this story! I've long held a love and interest in Lucissa, so here I am. I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy creating it.

I am sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta; and I know that it isn't perfect...but I thought perhaps someone would enjoy it._ Also, this is my first chapter...and it's merely an introduction! I swear that this story will get much better and wayyy more entertaining!_

Please review! Reviews are love...and my reason to continue writing. ~ Luvies, Tori

_Story Disclaimer:_

_This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling...unless of course, they're figments of my own imagination. However, the story line is all mine. Thanks so much!_

* * *

_**Prologue: For the Love of Blood Purity**_

* * *

**Important - AN:**

_Before you read this story, it is importnat that you know that this story belongs to a series of four stories which can ALL be read as stand alone stories. Since, this story is technically the first story in the series (because it is the earliest generation I am writing about), you most certainly don't have to read any of the other stories to understand this one. However, some of my original characters will appear in this story as their younger selves. If you enjoy this story, go check out the other three stories in the series! For any questions, comments, or needed clarifications concerning the fact that this story is a prequel to other stories that are technically not Lucissa, please pm me. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Prologue:_

It was decided long before the child herself was born that she would one day be bonded, betrothed, and married to a wealthy elitest pureblood because she herself would be raised as one as well. It was for this reason that when Narcissa Black was born her brith was celebrated more widely than just her own family for she came from one of the oldest, wealthiest, and purest families of the time; and therefore was a much sought after and coveted potential vessel for carrying on a good pureblooded name...

* * *

"Abraxas, Lucine,!" Druella Black simpered with a falsely sweet smile as she kissed the air beside each of her guests' cheeks and patted their son's carefully styled silvery-blonde hair. "And young Lucius, of course. We're so pleased that you were able to make it today. Aren't we, Bellatrix? Girls?" She prompted as she gazed at her eldest daughter through narrowed eyes. To say that her eldest daughter lacked the general decorum of her younger sisters would be modest to the truth of the matter.

"Thank you for coming." Eleven-year-old Bellatrix wore a fake smile as she greeted the adults before turning a cold glare to their irritating son. Her dark curls were fashioned in an intricate up-do that was pulling at her head in the most uncomfortable way. And her emerald green dress was fit so as to pull her shoulders back to prevent her from slouching (according to her Aunt Wallburga).

The middle daughter, Andromeda Black smiled half-heartedly through her long dark eyelashes at the startalingly blonde family before her. "Hello." Her voice was gentler than her elder sister's but lacked the confidence or care of a characteristic Black. (A disgustingly Rosier trait, according to her Aunt Wallburga.)

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Seven-year-old Narcissa Black smiled prettily as her long loose blonde curls hung down her back in a bow. What her eldest sister lacked in warmth and genteelness she made up for in droves with her sweet smile and good manners. What her elder sister lacked in confidence she carried easily as she looked into the adults' eyes and curtsied.

Druella smiled proudly at the family in front of her, satiated by her pride and the promise her youngest daughter held. Unlike untameable Bellatrix and disinterested Andromeda, Narcissa held the promise of making the match of the century. She was a Black; and she was beautiful even as a seven-year-old.

"Thank you for inviting us, Druella." Lucine Malfoy smiled as she lightly tapped her son's shoulder indicating that he should be just as pleasant and perfect as the three girls before him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Black." Lucius smiled up at the older woman as he kissed her hand and proceeded to kiss all three of her daughters' hands. He grimaced slightly as he kissed Bellatrix's hand - partially terrified of the elder girl and partially horrified by her lack of femininity. "Congratulations, Bellatrix." Bellatrix sneered as she barely contained her contempt and desire to rub his slobber off of her hand.

While Andromeda merely stared at him in a rather bored manner as he bent his head towards her hand. "Andormeda." He had played with the Black sisters many times; and knew that the daughter his age was exceedingly boring with rather odd views.

Lastly, he turned to the youngest Black daughter - always intrigued by how didfferent she was in looks and personality to her sisters. "Narcissa." He smirked idylly as the youngest girl smiled sweetly as she offered her hand to him, her cheeks tinged a very light pink.

"He's such a gentleman." Druella gushed with a smile as the Malfoys moved into the room from the processional greeting line.

* * *

"Abraxas,..." Lucine Malfoy carefully hid her words behind a smile as she talked in an almost imperceptible voice to her husband as they moved through the crowd of people gathered for the bonding of Bellatrix Black to Rodolphus Lestrange - the social gathering of the season.

"Yes, Lucine?" The older man smiled at people as they passed on the way to their seats. He was a slight man with graying silvery-blonde hair much like his son's. He had piercing baby blue eyes; and walked with a cane from an injury suffered years long past. He was a very successful business owner and entrepreneuer; and was widely regarded as a primier wizard of his time. However, what people didn't know was that his most prized accomplishments were that of his family...

Lucine Malfoy was a strikingly pretty middle-aged woman. She had white-blonde hair and silver eyes that seemed to see right through a person. She had married young; and had had her first and only son later in life. "The youngest Black daughter, Narcissa. Is she spoken for as of yet?" She smiled as she gracefully sat down between her husband and son in a row of chairs with a good view of the ceremony.

Abraxas let his eyes drift back to the family by the door, his eyes lingering on the youngest Black that looked much more suited to be a Malfoy than a Black or Rosier with her very fair and aristocratic features. "I'll speak to Cygnus, if you wish?" His lips formed a thin line of a smile as his wife touched his arm lightly with happiness and approval.

"Thank you, Abraxas." She smiled with a secret excitement hidden behind her features as she lovingly pulled her son closer to her; and watched the bonding of Bellatrix Black to Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

_**AN: ** _I have the next chapter (which is very long and more detailed) written and ready to post! So please review this chapter to let me know if I should continue this story...and I will post the first chapter more quickly! =D


	2. The Allignment of Families

_**Author's Note: **_I am so touched by all of the reviews that I have gotten thius far! I had no idea if past readers would be up for this new adventure and couple...or how lucissa fans would like it, so thank you! I absolutely love hearing peoples thoughts, ideas, comments, and questions! They make me happy. :)

* * *

**_Characters and Families: _**_This section just outlines the ages of all canon/original characters and fictional characters of my own. I have also included the main families and who is included. I have taken writer's liberty in: naming characters that have were nameless in the books, assigning ages to characters, etc._

**_Young Original Characters:_**

1951 - Amycus Carrow (year 5) 1951 - Rodolphus Lestrange (year 5) 1951 - Bellatrix Black (year 5)

1953 - Alecto Carrow (year 3) 1953 - Andromeda "Dromeda" Black (year 3) 1953 - Evan Rosier (year 3)

1954 - Lucius Malfoy (year 3) 1955 - Theodore Nott (year 1) 1955 - Narcissa Black (year 1)

1956 - Rabastan Lestrange (year 1) 1959 - Sirius Black (7 yrs) 1961 - Regulus Black (5 yrs)

**_Young Fictional Characters:_**

1953 - Margarethe Thurkell (year 3) 1953 - Burnell Greengrass (year 3) 1955 - Erasmus Selwyn (year 1)

1955 - Cadmus Burke (year 1) 1955 - Uriana Urquart (year 1) 1955 - Thea Zabini (year 1)

1955 - Ariadne Tripe (year 1) 1955 - Tullia Greengrass (year 1 - Beauxbaton's)

1956 - Isolde Rosier (10 years) 1956 - Mairead Max (10 yrs)

**_All Young Characters by School Year/Age:_**

1951 - Amycus Carrow (year 5) - Male 1951 - Rodolphus Lestrange (year 5) - Male 1951 - Bellatrix "Bella" Black (year 5) - Female

1953 - Alecto Carrow (year 3) - Female 1953 - Andromeda "Dromeda" Black (year 3) - Female 1953 - Evan Rosier (year 3) - Male

1954 - Lucius Malfoy (year 3) - Male 1953 - Margarethe Thurkell (year 3) - Female 1953 - Burnell Greengrass (year 3) - Male

1955 - Theodore Nott (year 1) - Male 1955 - Narcissa Black (year 1) - Female 1956 - Rabastan Lestrange (year 1) - Male

1955 - Erasmus Selwyn (year 1) - Male 1955 - Cadmus Burke (year 1) - Male 1955 - Uriana Urquart (year 1) - Female

1955 - Thea Zabini (year 1) - Female 1955 - Ariadne Tripe (year 1) - Female 1955 - Tullia Greengrass (year 1 - Beauxbaton's) - Female

1956 - Isolde Rosier (10 years) - Female 1956 - Mairead Max (10 yrs) - Female

1959 - Sirius Black (7 yrs) - Male

1961 - Regulus Black (5 yrs) - Male

**_Families: Original/Canon and Fictional:_**

Cygnus and Druella Black - Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa

Orion and Wallburga Black - Sirius and Regulus

Evanston and Odette Rosier - Evan and Isolde

Abraxas and Lucine Malfoy - Lucius

Rodolphus and Icarthia Lestrange - Rodolphus and Rabastan

* * *

**The Allignment of Families**

* * *

_**Two Years Prior to the Start of This Chapter:**_

"Miss. Black." Lucine Malfoy smiled as she made her way into a secluded portion of the gardens at the Black home. She had attended a luncheon at the Manor and needed a few moments reprise from the tedious women she would be spending the rest of her afternoon with.

Narcissa's head jerked up quickly at the sound of her name before smiling slightly at the grand woman before her. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." She bowed her head slightly as the older woman smiled and let out a laugh before sitting next to the little girl.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion." She smiled secretively as her eyes sparkled warmly. "I envy your solitude and age, Narcissa. I'm afraid that I find these luncheons to be quite dull."

"Really?" Narcissa stared up at the older woman who had always inspried awe within her due to her great beauty and elegance. That and Narcissa liked to think they shared a certain likeness...both aristocratic...hopefully one-day sought after.

"Of course. I don't care which fundraiser we're supporting next month or who Mrs. Carrow would like her drab Alecto to be bonded with." She covered her lips with a finger indicating that the things she was saying were all secrets. "I'd much rather sit in my garden and spend time with my son before he goes off to Hogwarts this fall."

"Why don't you then?" She blurted the words out before she had properly thought them through, causing a blush to rise up her neck and onto her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her clasped hands as the older woman's laughter startled her again.

"Don't be, Narcissa." She smiled as she ran a hand through Narcissa's blonde tresses. "I go to these luncheons because that is what is expected of me; and in a couple of years' time, you'll attend them as well because you are a refined pureblooded young lady and this is what we do."

"Oh. Yes." Narcissa smiled embarassedly.

"Promise me that you will always entertain me; and sit beside me as if you were my own daughter when you're old enough to attend, Narcissa?" She smiled down at the young girl she felt an affinity towards for reasons she herself didn't know.

"I promise, Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled as the older woman nodded and stood in one graceful motion.

"Very good, Narcissa."

* * *

_**Present Day:**_

"Bellatrix, stop pulling at your dress like that! You're too old to look like a complete mess today. What will the Malfoys think of you?" Druella Black's voice cut through the air sharply, agitation lacing her words as she stared at her oldest daughter by way of the vanity mirror she was stood before.

Bellatrix glared as she plopped down on an over-stuffed sette beside Andromeda who was lost in a new Ancient Ruines book. "Who cares what they think of me..." Bellatrix complained as she sighed loudly and snatched her sister's book from her hands. "I'm not marrying their precious _heir_." She rolled her eyes at the word as Andromeda glared at her and snatched her book back before placing it closed upon her lap.

Bellatrix was uncharacteristically wearing a crimson colored cocktail dress that ended just below her knees. Her black curls had been tamed to hang in tight spirals against her back; and her lips had been stained a lighter shade of her dress color. In comparison, Andromeda wore a lavendar dress that matched her sisters in every other aspect. Her light brown curls were half up in a set of pretty jeweled combs while the rest fell against her back in pretty ringlets.

"Stop being so spiteful, Bella." Andromeda's sarcastic tone of voice caused her sister to grimace. "Just because the attention is on Cissy doesn't mean you have to be a..."

"Girls!" Druella whipped around to face the pair with an irrate glare that caused them both to go mute and expressionless. "Andromeda, will you please fetch me that jewelry box that the Malfoys sent over for Narcissa?" She turned back to the vanity where sat before her was her youngest daughter.

"Yes, Mother." Andromeda lazily rose from the couch and across the room to a large dresser angled in a corner of the large open room.

Druella fastened a glittering emerald necklace around her youngest daughter's neck that had been passed down for generations among the Malfoy family. "There." She beamed with pride as she helped her eleven-year-old daughter off of the chair she had been sitting on before turning her towards her adoring sisters. There weren't many things the eldest Black daughters agreed upon, but they both did genuinely dote on and love their younger sister.

"Oh, Cissy!" Bella crooned as she sat up with a grin at her sister's appearance.

"You look so pretty, Cissy. Like a princess." Dromeda smiled as she took in Narcissa's curly blonde hair which had been placed in an intricate up-do; and her long darkened eyelashes which set off the blue-hue of her eyes perfectly. She wore a pretty shimmery white party dress with silver threading that caught and refracted the light when she moved.

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled as her nervousness caused her stomach to flutter and lurch alternatively as her sisters hugged and coddled her.

"You are a loyal daughter of the house of Black; and you will do your duty as a pureblood well, my dear." Druella dropped a ghost of a kiss against her Narcissa's forehead before silently leading the way out of the room causing her daughters to follow.

"You look very pretty girls." Cygnus smiled from the bottom of the stairs as he kissed his wife's cheek dutifully before turning his gaze upon his daughters. "Especially you, Cissy." He smiled at his youngest daughter who still hung onto her elder sisters' hands with a strangling grip. "Druella, have you seen the contract for tonight?" Cygnus ushered his wife into his study before closing the doors and the girls out of it.

"Merlin, Cissy!" Bella groaned as she yanked her hand away and rubbed it. "Don't cut off _my _circulation. I'm not that slime, _Lucius_." She frowned as Narcissa bit her bottom lip. "Oh...don't cry, Cissy." She petted her younger sister's shoulder affectionately as Narcissa turned her head towards her normally more even-tempered sister.

"Is he really a slime, Dromeda?" Her crystal clear blue eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked for reassurance from her sister who attended classes with Lucius Malfoy.

Andromeda shrugged dimplomatically as she sat down on a chair infront of Narcissa. "He's like every other pureblooded boy, Cissy." She smiled as she straightened her sister's expensive new necklace.

Bellatrix snorted at this as she regarded her appearance in the hallway mirror. "Meaning he just needs a wealthy pureblooded wife to birth his squalling demon offspring. And once that's taken care of he'll let you be and take up a mistress." Her eyes narrowed as she stuck out her tongue at Andromeda who was currently giving her a repremanding look.

"But you're very pretty and complying so I'm sure you'll be just fine." Dromeda smiled as she fluffed the ruffles on Narcissa's dress. "Besides, Mrs. Malfoy likes you which is to your favor..."

"Because Lucius is an infamous "Mummy's boy." Bella interjected with an evil smirk as Dromeda rolled her eyes and Narcissa looked between the two. Bella surveyed her younger sister before smiling secretively. "At least you'll always be rich, Cissy! The Malfoys have more money than any other pureblooded family."

"Bella!" Dromeda sighed heavily as Bella sat down and pulled Cissy onto her lap.

Bella patted Cissy's head affectionately as she grinned like a cheshire cat - full of teasing and malice. "Anyways Cissy, at least Lucius isn't some pansy of a boy like Theodore Nott or a stupid sop like Amycus Carrow."

"I wish I could've just married cousin Evan like Dromeda." Cissy let out a wistful sigh as she leaned against her older sister. "At least he's always nice to me."

"You can have him, Cissy." Andromeda laughed sarcastically as she shook her head.

"Yes, Cissy. Evan is always so sweet." Bella eyed Dromeda with disdain as she spoke in cutting words. "And such a good match."

"Don't listen to her, Cissy." Andromeda smiled as she rose from her seat and straightened out her dress. "Lucius will be a good match for you. And everyone will envy you for having been bonded to him."

Bella frowned and 'hmpfed' loudly. "More like everyone will envy Lucius for having gained the prestige and respect that will come once he marries a daughter of the most noble and ancient house of Black."

* * *

"Lucius, darling, stop fidgeting." Lucine smiled as she tied her son's silver bowtie about his neck before fixing his collar. "There." She stepped back and smiled at her handiwork as she took in his black robes and silver bowtie. "You look very handsome."

"Lucine!" Abraxas' voice cut through the silent air as he topsy-turvily made his way into his son's room. "Ahh, there is the man of the hour!" He smiled as he clapped a hand on his son's shoulder before kissing his wife's cheek. "When will the Blacks be arriving?" He smiled as his wife wore an amused smile while their son merely stared unamusedly at his over-zealous father.

"Anytime now, I'd assume." She smiled as she affectionately rubbed her son's back. "You're very lucky, Lucius. Narcissa will make a wonderful wife; and she's already turning out to be quite pretty..."

"She's a child..." Lucius' voice was so low and self-pittying that he was sure no one had heard his dismay about the match. It wasn't that he precisely had something against the Black girl...or that he'd rather be bonded to someone else. It was more that he found the whole process and lack of say in it perturbing. He was used to getting exactly what he wanted.

"And so were you." She gave him a sharp look that caused his to stand up a little straighter and wear a pokerface. "She'll be off to Hogwarts this year; and I know that you'll look after and treat her with the utmost respect." Her voice conveyed more of a stern command than it did a mere comment.

"Of course, Mother." His tone was bored as he descended the stairs with his parents to wait at the front door for the infamous Black family.

* * *

Narcissa stared up at the large Manor in front of her in slight awe. She had been to the Malfoy's on a number of occassions. However, she'd never seen the house so prepared for an event...although, she supposed she'd never been to a formal evening-attire affair at their home before either. Fairy lights hung from the trees and large elevated fire basins illuminated the driveway in a warm comforting golden glow that kept the early fall chill at bay (with the assistance of magic). Lights illuminated every window in the manor and different shades of narcissus were hung from the trees and scattered about the drive. - There was no doubt, that Lucine Malfoy had gone all out in planning for and decorating for her only son's bonding ceremony and subsequent party.

Andromeda let out a low whistle which caused Druella to grimace at her unlady-like behavior. "They went all out..." She looked at the scene in front of her before shaking her head. "I've never seen so much narcissus in my life. Not even in our gardens..."

Bella snickered as she caught her Narcissa's awed expression before nudging her in the side. "Chin up, Cissy. Our house is just as grand." Bella moved towards the large gates before their Father caught her arm - halting her progress to her obvious chagrin.

"There are wards on the gates, Bella." His voice was calm as he slowly loosened his grip on her slender arm. "Only family may open the gates. This is the first part of the ceremony that Cissy must complete for us." He gave his youngest daughter a comforting smile as Andromeda nudged her forwards.

"Go along, Narcissa." Druella's voice boomed into the silet country air. "We're going to be late for your own bonding if you don't hurry." She pulled her velvet emerald green robes more tightly around her body as she looped her arm through that of her husband's.

Narcissa nervously laid her small hand against the gate making it evaporate into the night air. As she crossed the threshold of where the gate had been, warmness and a light flowery smell filled the air around her.

* * *

"Why is she just staring at the gate?" Lucius' snide voice cut through the air as he peered through a window towards the front gates. "Is she stupid?"

"Be kind, Lucius." Lucine frowned as she pulled her son away from the window. "I'm sure Narcissa is just as excited as you are right now..." Her voice was sarcastic as she raised a pale eyebrow and a sneer fell on her son's face as she opened the large double doors.

"Cygnus, Druella, welcome!" Abraxas called with a smile as the family made their way into his home. "Ah, the young Black ladies all look lovely this evening." He smiled at each of the girls in turn before letting his gaze linger on Narcissa a moment. "We're honored to host the ceremony tonight." He smiled at his son and Narcissa a moment before widening his eyes and looking at Cygnus.

"It's a comfort to us that Narcissa shall always have the support of your family, Abraxas. As we shall support Lucius, of course." Cygnus smiled handsomely as he made the same speech he had made to all of his daughters' suitors' parents.

"Ah, of course. And we're delighted to call the Blacks family." Abraxas smiled as his head bobbled in a nod. "Now, why don't we reliniquish all of the formalities until guests arrive? A glass of port?" He smiled as he already began walking towards his study, Cygnus by his side.

"Druella, why don't we take Narcissa and Lucius to the library before the guests arrive?" Lucine smiled as she hooked arms with the other woman and they made their way up the large staircase, the two children following behind them and a yard apart from one another.

"You truly outdid yourself this time, Lucine." Druella's voice was light and pretty as she spoke to an acquaintance of a friend. Although Cygnus and Abraxas had been friends for many years, Druella was significantly younger than her husband and the Malfoys - meaning she was not a particularly close friend of Lucine's.

"Nonsense." She smiled as she shook her head, her blonde hair glowing like an ember as the soft lighting fell upon it. "Now when the wedding comes..." She joked with a grin as Druella laughed along with her. She opened the library ushering in the children with a forced smile. "We need to greet the guests, but the two of you should stay here until your fathers come to fetch you. Get to know one another!" She threw an encouraging smile towards the children before shutting the door.

Lucius wordlessly sat down in a large leather club chair, propping his feet on an automan as he clasped his hands together and brought them under his chin, his eyes narrowing as he inspected his future wife. "You don't look much like your sisters - Bellatrix and Andromeda..." He observed as she smiled slightly with a small shrug.

"No, I don't." She stood in the center of the room, unsure whether she should sit or stand. She hated the way his eyes pierced through her as he clearly measured her up. She was a Black. She knew she was better than other people, that she was a prize, she had been told so her entire life. And no boy, Malfoy or no, would treat her any less. Afterall, she had Bella on her side...

"You don't act like them either." He watched as the younger girl refrained from reacting at his words. She was too polite, too normal, too fair to be a Black. "That's a compliment." He wore a sneering expression as he looked down his nose at her and her blue eyes narrowed. He wore a self-satisfied smirk as he stood up and walked around her in a circle once. "At least you'll look nice in portraits." He smirked as she glared at him openly. "I'm going to be in the media all of the time when I'm older so it's good you aren't as fat as Alecto or as ugly as a Bulstrode, Black."

"Yes, well you can use all the help you can get in the looks department, Malfoy." Her voice was cutting as she strode past him to sit in the chair he had just vacated.

"Lucius." Abraxas hooked one finger beckoning his son foreward before pulling him out of the room for the start of the ceremony.

It was in that moment that Narcissa Black decided that she'd never fall in love with Lucius Malfoy. Not even if he begged and gave her the prettiest jewelry the goblins could fashion.

* * *

Lucius lazily held onto Narcissa's smaller hands as silvery whisps of mist wrapped themselves around their hands and arms as the wizard in charge of the ceremony spoke. He watched as she stood tall and proud, a dignified expression on her face as she appeared to look at him (though she was really staring at a point somewhere just over his shoulder at the wall).

She felt the eyes of all of the guests in the room upon her as the wizard spoke and Lucius held her hands. She didn't feel nervous or sad...instead of listening fully to the words being said she counted the swirling designs on the wall coverings.

He supposed that he could do a lot worse than Narcissa Black as he squeezed her hands once causing her gaze to snap to his face. He gave her a glimer of a smile causing her lips to curl upwards slightly in a sort of perfect way. Yes, Lucius Malfoy thought that he could perheps get used to Narcissa Black...

As she looked into his eyes and studied his face, she couldn't quite figure him out. She knew that he and Bella didn't get on - always in constant competition for the upper hand and dominance. She knew that he found Dromeda to be offputting and generally odd based on the expressions he gave her. But she'd also seen him around his friends and parents - happilly talking, enigmatic, charming, and sometimes very kind... As he smiled it was hard not to smile back - his own expression lightening his already handsome features. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Lucius was certainly a handsome boy...and the 'best catch' of any boy in her age group.

"And so on this night, Lucius Malfoy has been bonded to Narcissa Black. That they're families may be joined for the betterment of each and for the preservation of blood purity." The Wizard smiled as he pocketed his wand as the assembled crowd clapped happilly for the two families.

"Toujours Pur!" Wallburga Black's voice boomed throughout the room as she wore a prideful expression on her face as she clapped and watched her niece and Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

"Dru, why don't we take a family portrait of the children?" Odette Rosier smiled a sweet genuine smile at her sister-in-law and best friend. Unlike Wallburga, whom Druella often times spat with, Odette and Druella had been friends since childhood; and no bad blood existed between the close pair.

Wallburga raised an eyebrow over her fan as she considered the much younger and prettier women. She had never gotten on with women very well...and her sister-in-law and her family were no exceptions. "That's actually a good idea, Odette." She turned on her heel in the large ballroom where people were scattered at tables, dancing, or moving about the room talking. "Sirius! Regulus!" Her voice boomed as she searched for her two young sons - sons she had had a hard time having...and sometimes wished she hadn't.

Druella rolled her eyes at Wallburga's antics causing Odette to laugh as they rounded up their respective children.

"Narcissa looks especially pretty Dru. All of the girls do, really." Odette smiled as she watched Evan pull at one of Narcissa's curls affectionately before kissing her cheek and causing her to blush crimson. Sometimes Odette wished for her niece and son's sake that they had been bonded instead of her son and her other niece, Andromeda. It wasn't that she didn't like Andromeda, it was just obvious that Narcissa and Evan got on so much better. Plus Isolde loved her cousin, Cissy.

"Thank you." Druella smiled as she fixed Bellatrix's hair, much to the older girl's dismay. "Isolde looks lovely as well. Next year shall be her year." She smiled over her shoulder as Odette laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Look at Cissy - the little bride." Evan teased his younger cousin as he pulled at her blonde tresses which just bounced back into place as soon as he let his finger go.

"Evan!" Cissy laughed as she pushed her cousin and Bellatrix shoved at their mother somewhere beside them.

"Okay children, squeeze together then!" Wallburga called as Regulus grinned from his spot on Andromeda's hip; and Andromeda smiled as she held onto her little cousin lovingly. Bellatrix angled her body towards Regulus and Andromeda with a too-wide and so fake smile on her face. On the other side of Andromeda, Narcissa stood against Dromeda's back as Evan hugged her to him (towards his body) and his other arm wrapped loosely around his younger sister, Isolde's, shoulders - causing all three to smile widely and laugh. Sirirus reluctantly stood on the other side of Bella, a small smile on his rounded face.

* * *

Lucius watched the secne before him a little ways away with irritated interest. He and Evan Rosier had always been mates. However, he hadn't realised that _his _future wife had an obvious liking for the dark-haired boy that looked all a Rosier should... He felt something he had never felt in that moment, something akin to jealousy, as he watched Evan pull Narcissa in close for a hug as all of the Rosier-Black children crowded together for a picture.

* * *

_**AN: **_Typically I am a very busy person, so this will probably be the quickest you get a chapter out of me again unfortunately, lol. Although I'm really inspired to write this fanfiction, so you may get pretty frequent updates. I am in college and applying to graduate schools at the moment, so I am very busy. I update as often as I can - promise. Anyways, because I'm so busy I always answer reviews at the end of a story because pm-ing takes a long time. However, if you pm me something, I always pm back. So there you are. Now let me know what you thought of this chapter! =D

* * *

_**In Response:**_

_xxlessthan3xx: Aww, thanks so much for reviewing now! Better late than never. :) I may take you up on your offer of betaing! The only thing is betaing typically means chapters are uploaded even later...and as someone whose read my stories, you probably know that I can be bad at updating "on time." So I will keep this in mind, thank you!_

_amama123: Thanks dear! Hope you liked this chapter._

_Bucky5: Hahaha, I am already having fun with this story! It's so true, snobby personalities can be so fun to work with. They're too good for eachother, too good for everything, haha. Thanks a lot - as always!_

_DracoluverAlanna: Thanks! I hope you liek it! :)_

_MapleTreeway: Why, thank you very much! I hope this update was to your liking._

_Lizaluvsdoggies: Hey Liza! Glad you had time to read this chapter! And even more excited that you're excited to read this story! :)_

_Amelette: Hello Dear! Thanks so much!_

_MJ: Haha, aww, thanks! Hope all is going well!_


End file.
